


Roller-coasters Are Ridiculous (-ly Frightening)

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [15]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cute lil' kisses, M/M, Overall just really really cute, Rollercoasters, Screaming, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which roller-coasters are ridiculously scary, and, yes, Scott, Mitch is going to scream. </p><p>Deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller-coasters Are Ridiculous (-ly Frightening)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cursing. Brace yourselves.

Mitch stared up at the tall metal structure, nervousness swirling around uncomfortably in his stomach. Scott leaned down to him to say softly, “Are you sure you want to ride?”

Mitch scowled at his boyfriend’s amused tone and steeled his determination. “ _Yes,_ ” he said as firmly as he possibly could without his voice shaking. He resumed his terrified gazing, for once grateful that the line was long and moving slowly.

The rollercoaster they were waiting in line for was… _tall._ And loopy. The sign at the front of the contraption stated that you had to be at least eighteen years of age and at least 48” tall to ride. The rollercoaster was lovingly named _Death by Destruction_ because Mitch definitely needed more fear in his experience.

As much as Mitch was hesitant to ride, Scott was excited. He was extremely jittery, a big grin plastered on his face as he waited impatiently for the line to move along.

“They need to add more seats to the rollercoaster,” Scott told him, once again craning his neck to see the poor, miserable people going through the many loops. Mitch grimaced in anticipation.

“I think the line is moving pretty fast,” Mitch stated as the line made its first inch forward in fifteen minutes. Scott raised an eyebrow at this but wisely refrained from commenting. Mitch took a calming breath and waited for his doom.

Scott frowned at him. “You look like you’re in line for the guillotine.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you _sure_ you want to go on this?”

Mitch waved off his concerned boyfriend, who was fluttering around like a kid who’d had too many sweets. Mitch smiled slightly at the attention, but the grin was wiped off of his face when he noticed that only three people were in front of them.

Which meant they were next.

The couple was ushered into two seats near the back. They were buckled, and a bar was lowered over them. Mitch gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Scott glanced nervously at him, and opened his mouth to say something. They shot off, and Scott’s words were ripped away by the wind and Mitch’s screams of absolute terror.

“HOLY FUUUUUUUUCK!” Mitch screamed as they dipped down a dive and went around a loop.“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!”

The screaming did not stop until they were safely pulling into the exit. Mitch clambered out and dragged Scott with him outside, where he sat down on a bench to gain his bearings.

“Never. Again,” he said quietly.

Scott laughed and subconsciously rubbed his arm, where Mitch had gripped it so tightly that Scott was concerned that it was going to bruise.

“Do you want something to eat? I’m starving,” Scott offered, taking Mitch’s hand in his own. Mitch smiled and nodded. Scott kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and dragged him off to a cotton candy stand, ready to explore the rest of the theme park. Mitch willingly followed.


End file.
